In the field of odontology we find that devices for applying anesthetics for local blockage consist only of a body in the form of a hollow cylinder and a piston, both metallic, to which devices for applying anesthetics an injection needle must be attached in order to use them.
These known devices for applying anesthetics present substantial drawbacks. Thus, as above indicated, they require separate needles, representing an additional expense.
Another problem presented by the known devices for applying anesthetics is the fact that, since the hollow cylindrical body is metallic, it must necessarily incorporate a window to permit observing the quantity of anesthetic applied to the patient. The window involves an added step of manufacture in forming the body of the device for applying anesthetics.
Another drawback presented by the known devices for applying anesthetics is the fact that there is no way to determine if a blood vessel has been struck, since there is no means for applying suction.
In addition to the problems mentioned, the known devices for applying anesthetics present the drawback that each time they are needed for use, it is necessary to sterilize them.
Finally, in addition to the drawbacks mentioned and the extra expense which they occasion, the known device is itself quite expensive, and we may conclude, uneconomic.